


You’re Full of Shit, but at Least You’re Good in Bed

by Sobari



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Biting, Childhood friends Nash and Mayuzumi, Dry Humping, Enemies With Benefits, Grinding, I would say hate sex but there's no fucking involved, M/M, but begrudingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobari/pseuds/Sobari
Summary: Mayuzumi hadn't seen this guy since his childhood years. But he was just as shitty as he remembered, perhaps, even worse. Obviously, he wanted nothing to do with him, but it's a wonder how Nash managed to get inside his home and press him up against the wall.At least Nash's mouth was good for something.
Relationships: Implied Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro - Relationship, Nash Gold Jr./Mayuzumi Chihiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	You’re Full of Shit, but at Least You’re Good in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> _Carries this ship with my noddle arms_

Mayuzumi rested his head on Nash’s shoulder, letting out a pleased sigh as Nash rolled his hips against his. Mayuzumi was utterly content just to hang there while Nash does all the work, and Nash doesn’t seem to mind holding him up either.

He shivered when he felt warm lips nipping at his ear before trailing down the column of his neck.

“Don’t leave marks.” It was summer, and Mayuzumi doesn’t feel like being gawked at for them.

But the asshole that Nash was answered by biting down hard on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

_ “Fuck,”  _ Mayuzumi breathed, fingers digging into Nash’s back, a warning and a plea all in the same breath. He could feel the bastard’s smug smirk pressing against his skin.

“It’s not like anyone looks at you.” He laughed, flatting his tongue on the bite.

_ Wow, alright, you fucker.  _ Truthfully, Mayuzumi wasn’t bothered at the jab, but he wasn’t going to say no to the bait laid out for him. Mayuzumi latched his teeth onto Nash’s neck, breaking the skin, but went no further. It was fascinating, in a morbid way, to feel Nash’s quickening pulse under his lips.

His satisfaction only lasted for a split second when he was forced to let go and hold onto Nash for dear life. Nash has suddenly pulled them away from the wall. Holding Mayuzumi up with one arm—an amazing feat that even Mayuzumi had to admit—his fingers snaked under his shirt, squeezing his side.

Mayuzumi was distracted by how cold Nash’s fingers were that he was unprepared when Nash threw them onto the couch. He was momentarily disoriented, and that was all Nash needed to go in for the kill.

Kissing Nash was more of a fight than a simple act of locking lips. It was forceful like Nash always was, and greedy, trying to suck the air out of Mayuzumi’s lungs. Nash forced his way into Mayuzumi’s mouth as he rolled his hips, delivering waves of pleasure like an afterthought. Nash’s hands wandered from top to bottom. He groped his ass, pinched his thighs, and teased the skin red with every drag of his fingers down his chest. All the while, Nash pulled away long enough for Mayuzumi to catch his breath before diving back in. 

Mayuzumi laid there, letting Nash do all the work while he shuddered at certain sensations. Although, once or twice, he lifted his hips as if that would press him closer against the hard cock rubbing against him through their clothing.

Nash may be a bastard, but he was great at making him feel good. Nash must’ve caught the sudden change of Mayuzumi’s breathing, or maybe it was the soft moan Mayuzumi masked as a sharp intake of breath. Either way, Nash pulled away abruptly, tightening his sudden grip on Mayuzumi’s hair, and yanked his head back to expose his neck.

Rude. Mayuzumi retaliated by yanking on Nash’s hair in return, earning him a hiss and a stutter of Nash's hip breaking rhythm.

Mayuzumi’s breath caught as teeth scraped against his jugular. He knew Nash was baiting him, but that doesn’t stop him from looking at him from his position with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s all you got?” He taunted breathlessly.

Nash smirked, all full of condescending like he was higher than god, looking down on a moral lower than dust. “Impatience isn’t a cute look on you, Chichi.”

Mayuzumi pulled him down to shut him up. He couldn’t tell whose teeth were biting which lip, but he did notice when Nash picked up his speed. Mayuzumi let the pleasure wash through him as he opened his mouth to let Nash in. 

Maybe it was a bad idea to let his thoughts wander. His mind imagined someone else above him. Lips warmer than Nash’s and a touch that set his skin on fire. A pair of hypnotic eyes that commanded attention, glowing brightly as the sunset.

Sharp pain snapped him out of his thoughts. He glared at the man above him, who peered down at him, dragging his tongue over the newly formed bite on his wrist. The bastard didn't even bother to feign innocent. “Who are you thinking of?” Nash asked in mock curiosity. He sucked and kissed random patches of skin up his arm. “We can let them join us next time.”

Just the thought of it made Mayuzumi scowl. “You just suck at this.” He said instead, surprised at the malice that entered his tone without his permission.

But the ease Nash's fingers worked over him made him forget about it.

He hated how easily Nash tore sounds out of his throat. Mayuzumi couldn't stop the loud gasps and moans that echoed in his apartment. He cursed internally when Nash continued to dance his fingers over his body like the piano he used to play as a child, leaving him unable to string words together.

It was like Nash was claiming control of his body. Mayuzumi could laugh if he were able to. If Nash wanted to show him he could play his body like a fiddle; he was nothing compared to—

He shuddered. “I… I’m—” Mayuzumi squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, focusing on the sensations as he got near completion. Nash placed a knuckle against his perineum, leaving Mayuzumi to look at him in confusion—

His head snapped back as he suddenly came. “Fu—!” Mayuzumi tried to shout, but it came out as a gasp and a whine as the dual sensations attacked him without warning. His hands gripped both the couch and Nash’s shoulder as jolts of pleasure continued through his high. His legs trembled as Nash’s hips stuttered, following soon after.

It took Mayuzumi a few moments to recollect himself, and once he did, he kicked Nash’s back. “Get the fuck off.”

Nash rolled off him and scoffed. “Is this how you treat an old friend that just gave you the best time of your life?”

“Debatable,” Mayuzumi muttered as he sat up. 

Nash proceeded to ignore him as he walked into the halls in the direction of the bathroom. “I’m taking a shower!” He didn’t even wait for Mayuzumi’s permission and did what he wanted.

Mayuzumi flopped back down, ignoring his pants’ wetness; he was too tired to deal with that at the moment. He closed his eyes, deciding to take a nap. Nash could see himself the fuck out.


End file.
